kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Bosses
Bosses are common encounters in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. They are more difficult and often larger than the lesser enemies. Bosses usually have a significant role in the storyline, but others simply serve as challenges with little plot connection in some worlds. Heartless Pureblood File:Sora-Heartless (Phase 1).png|'Sora Heartless (Phase 1)' File:Sora-Heartless (Phase 2).png|'Sora-Heartless (Phase 2)' File:Sora-Heartless (Phases 3-4).png|'Sora-Heartless (Phases 3-4)' File:Sora-Heartless (Phase 5).png|'Sora-Heartless (Phase 5)' File:Anti-Sora.png|'Anti-Sora' File:Darkside.png|'Darkside' File:DarkFollowerRender.png|'Dark Follower' File:Possessor(boss).png|'Possessor' File:ThresholderScan.png|'Thresholder' File:Shadow Stalker.PNG|'Shadow Stalker' File:Dark Thorn.PNG|'Dark Thorn' Emblem File:Guard Armor.PNG|'Guard Armor' File:Red Armor render.png|'Red Armor' File:PoweredArmor.png|'Powered Armor' File:Opposite Armor.png|'Opposite Armor' File:Trickmaster.PNG |'Trickmaster' File:Crimson Prankster.png|'Crimson Prankster' File:Stealth Sneak.png|'Stealth Sneak' File:Sneak Army.png|'Sneak Army' File:VeilLizard.png|'Veil Lizard' File:Lurk Lizard.png|'Lurk Lizard' File:Pot Centipede.png|'Pot Centipede' File:Behemoth.png|'Behemoth' File:Destroyed Behemoth Render.png|'Destroyed Behemoth' File:Arch Behemoth.png|'Arc Behemoth' File:Phantom.png|'Phantom' File:Kurt Zisa.jpg|'Kurt Zisa' File:AnsemSoDWithGuardianKHI.png|'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness' File:World of Chaos.png|'World of Chaos' File:Illuminator.png|'Illuminator' File:Prison Keeper.png|'Prison Keeper' File:VolcanicLord.png|'Volcanic Lord' File:BlizzardLord-khii.png|'Blizzard Lord' File:StormRider.png|'Storm Rider' File:GrimReaperScan.png|'Grim Reaper' File:Groundshaker.png|'Groundshaker' File:Mushroom I.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 1' File:Mushroom II.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 2' File:Mushroom III.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 3' File:Mushroom IV.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 4' File:Mushroom V.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 5' File:Mushroom VI.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 6' File:Mushroom VII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 7' File:Mushroom VIII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 8' File:Mushroom IX.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 9' File:Mushroom X.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 10' File:Mushroom XI.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 11' File:Mushroom XII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 12' File:Mushroom XIII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 13' File:AntlionRender.png|'Antlion' File:Infernal Engine.png|'Infernal Engine' File:Tentaclaw.png|'Tentaclaw' File:Leechgrave.png|'Leechgrave' File:RuleroftheSky.png|'Ruler of the Sky' Nobodies Organization XIII File:Xemnas Days.png|'Xemnas' File:Xigbar Days.png|'Xigbar' File:Xaldin Days.png|'Xaldin' File:Vexen Days.png|'Vexen' File:Lexaeus Days Artwork.png|'Lexaeus' File:Zexion Days.png|'Zexion' File:Saïx Days.png|'Saïx' File:Axel Days 2.png|'Axel' File:Demyx Days Art.png|'Demyx' File:Luxord Days.png|'Luxord' File:Marluxia Days.png|'Marluxia' File:Larxene Days.png|'Larxene' File:Roxas - Oathkeeper and Oblivion.png|'Roxas' Organization XIII's Forms File:Armored Xemnas.png|'Xemnas (Armored Controller)' File:Xemnas3.jpg|'Xemnas (Dragon Form)' File:Xemnas Final Form.png|'Xemnas (Final Form)' File:Marluxia 2nd Form.jpg|'Marluxia (Second Form)' File:Marluxia Angelic.png|'Marluxia (Third Form)' File:Xion Armor 1.png|'Xion First Form' File:Xion Armor 2.png|'Xion Second Form' File:Xion Armor 3.png|'Xion Third Form' File:Xion Armor 4.png|'Xion Final Form' Replicas File:Riku Replica.png|'Riku Replica' File:Xion Keyblade Days.png|'Xion' Lower Nobodies File:Twilight Thorn.png|'Twilight Thorn' Special Nobodies File:Vexen Absent Silhouette.jpg|'Vexen's Absent Silhouette' File:Lexaeus Absent Silhouette.jpg|'Lexaeus's Absent Silhouette' File:Zexion Absent Silhouette.jpg|'Zexion's Absent Silhouette' File:Marluxia Absent Silhouette.jpg|'Marluxia's Absent Silhouette' File:Larxene Absent Silhouette.jpg|'Larxene's Absent Silhouette' File:Anti-Saïx.PNG|'Anti-Saïx' File:Xemnas - Replica Data.png|'Xemnas's Replica Data' File:Xigbar - Replica Data.png|'Xigbar's Replica Data' File:Xaldin - Replica Data.png|'Xaldin's Replica Data' File:Vexen - Replica Data.png|'Vexen's Replica Data' File:Lexaeus - Replica Data.png|'Lexaeus's Replica Data' File:Zexion - Replica Data.png|'Zexion's Replica Data' File:Saix - Replica Data.png|'Saïx's Replica Data' File:Axel - Replica Data.png|'Axel's Replica Data' File:Demyx - Replica Data.png|'Demyx's Replica Data' File:Luxord - Replica Data.png|'Luxord's Replica Data' File:Marluxia - Replica Data.png|'Marluxia's Replica Data' File:Larxene - Replica Data.png|'Larxene's Replica Data' File:Roxas - Replica Data.png|'Roxas's Replica Data' File:DataRoxas.png|'???? (Roxas)' File:Bug Roxas.png|'Bug Roxas' Unversed File:Wheel Master.png|'Wheel Master' File:Symphony Master.png|'Symphony Master' File:Cursed Carriage.png|'Cursed Coach' File:Trinity Armor.png|'Trinity Armor' File:Metamorphosis.png|'Metamorphosis' File:Mad Treant.png|'Mad Treant' File:Mimic Master.png|'Mimic Master' File:Iron Prisoner.png|'Iron Imprisoner I' File:Iron Prisoner II.png|'Iron Imprisoner II' File:Iron Prisoner III.png|'Iron Imprisoner III' File:Iron Prisoner IV.png|'Iron Imprisoner IV' File:Vanitas Sentiment Art.png|'Vanitas Remnant' File:Magic Mirror.png|'Spirit of the Magic Mirror' Disney Bosses File:Queen of Hearts KHREC.png|'Queen of Hearts' (Kingdom Hearts & Kingdom Hearts Re:coded) File:Card Soldiers KHREC.png|'Card Soldiers' (Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories & Kingdom Hearts Re:coded) File:CrankTower.jpg|'Crank Tower' (Kingdom Hearts & Kingdom Hearts Re:coded) File:Cerberus.jpg|'Cerberus' (Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:Hercules.png|'Hercules' (Kingdom Hearts & Kingdom Hearts II) File:Hades BBS.png|'Hades' (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:Rock Titan.png|'Rock Titan' (Kingdom Hearts & Kingdom Hearts Re:coded) File:Ice Titan.jpg|'Ice Titan' (Kingdom Hearts & Kingdom Hearts Re:coded) File:Hydros BBS.png|'Ice Colossus' (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Hydra.png|'Hydra' (Kingdom Hearts II) File:Sabor.jpg|'Sabor' (Kingdom Hearts) File:ClaytonKH.jpg|'Clayton' (Kingdom Hearts) File:Cave Guardian.png|'Cave of Wonders Guardian' (Kingdom Hearts & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:JafarKH2.png|'Jafar' (Kingdom Hearts & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:Jafar's Shadow.png|'Jafar's Shadow' (Kingdom Hearts II) File:Genie.png|'Genie' (Kingdom Hearts) File:Jafar (Genie) KHII.png|'Genie Jafar' (Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:Iago.png|'Iago' (Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:Lock shock barrel.jpg|'Lock, Shock, and Barrel' (Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days & Kingdom Hearts II) File:OogieBoogie.png|'Oogie Boogie' (Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories & Kingdom Hearts II) File:Oogies Manor.jpg|'Oogie's Manor' (Kingdom Hearts) File:Experiment.png|'The Experiment' (Kingdom Hearts II) File:Shark.jpg|'Glut' (Kingdom Hearts) File:UrsulaKHII.jpg|'Ursula' (Kingdom Hearts) File:Gigant Ursula.png|'Giant Ursula' (Kingdom Hearts & Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) File:Flotsam.jpg|'Flotsam' (Kingdom Hearts) File:Jetsam.jpg|'Jetsam' (Kingdom Hearts) File:Captain Hook.png|'Captain Hook' (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts & Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) File:Peter Pan.png|'Peter Pan' (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Maleficent.png|'Maleficent' (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep & Kingdom Hearts) File:Dragon BBS.png|'Dragon Maleficent' (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:ChernabogRender.png|'Chernabog' (Kingdom Hearts) File:Shan-Yu.png|'Shan-Yu and Hayabusa' (Kingdom Hearts II) File:Beast.png|'Beast' (Kingdom Hearts II) File:Pete.png|'Pete' (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts II & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:PeteTR.jpg|'Pete?' (Kingdom Hearts II) File:Captain Barbossa.jpg|'Captain Barbossa' (Kingdom Hearts II) File:ShenBanEd.png|'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed' (Kingdom Hearts II) File:Scar.jpg|'Scar' (Kingdom Hearts II) File:Scar's Ghost.png|'Scar's Ghost' (Kingdom Hearts II) File:HostileProgram.png|'Hostile Program' (Kingdom Hearts II) File:Sark.png|'Sark' (Kingdom Hearts II) File:MCP.png|'Master Control Program' (Kingdom Hearts II) File:Lucifer.png|'Lucifer' (Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep) File:Gantu.png|'Gantu' (Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep) File:Experiment221.png|'Experiment 221' (Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep) File:Monstro.png|'Monstro' (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix) ''Final Fantasy'' Bosses File:Tidus KHREC.png|'Tidus' File:Wakka KHREC.png|'Wakka' File:Selphie KHREC.png|'Selphie' File:KH2Squall.jpg|'Leon' File:Kh2-yuffie.jpg|'Yuffie' File:CloudKH2LowerBoxbetterquality.png|'Cloud' File:Kh2-sephiroth2.jpg|'Sephiroth' File:Seifer0.jpg|'Seifer' File:Vivkh2.jpg|'Vivi' File:KH2-Setzer.jpg|'Setzer' File:TifaCG.jpg|'Tifa' File:Zack BBS Edit.png|'Zack' (Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep) File:Zack Helmet Render.png|'Zack (Helmetted)' (Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep) File:Dark Zack.png|'Dark Zack' (Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep) ''Kingdom Hearts'' Bosses File:KHRikuCG.jpg|'Riku' (Kingdom Hearts) File:Anti-Riku2.png|'Anti-Riku' (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) File:Shadow Roxas.png|'Shadow Roxas' (Kingdom Hearts II) File:Ven2.png|'Ventus' (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:AquaCG2.png|'Aqua' (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Terra BBS.png|'Terra' (Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep) File:Terra-Armor.jpg|'Lingering Sentiment' (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix) File:Xehanort.png|'Terra-Xehanort' (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Eraqus.png|'Master Eraqus' (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Master Xehanort.png|'Master Xehanort' (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Braig.png|'Braig' (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Vanitas Trans.png|'Vanitas' (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Hayner.jpg|'Hayner' (Kingdom Hearts II) *